Aku Bukan Gay
by TauHumba
Summary: Sequel KNG 4: Sebenarnya Aku Cewek... Dustin Wood POV


**Terima Kasih sudah me-review **_**Penyamaran**_**; CN Bluetory, YaotomeShinju, DarkBlueSong, atacchan, Nafau Chance, Rise, Vallerina lovegood, SeiraAiren, ochan malfoy, Putri, megu takuma, qeqey, yanchan, zean's malfoy, Sarah Ryuu VictoirELF, bluish3107:D**

**Ttg typo: q kan cek2 lg; ttg jnis kelamin: q cewek; ttg ksibukan: sbnarx q sibuk jg, tp ingin cpt2 myelesaikan KNG krn tiba2 ada ide ttg Harry/Pansy di kepalaq, jd q minta maaf klo sequel2x tdk bs dbuat sesuai request:D**

**Selamat Membaca **_**Aku Bukan Gay **_**dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 4**

**AKU BUKAN GAY**

**PERHATIAN!**

**Catatan Harian ini adalah milik:**

**Nama: Dustin Oliver Wood**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 6 Agustus 2002**

**Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**

**Status Darah: Darah-Murni**

**Warna rambut: Cokelat Terang**

**Warna mata: Abu-abu**

**Warna kulit: Terang**

**Tinggi: 182 cm**

**Berat: 70 kg**

**Alamat: Yellow Cottage, Midchester.**

**Tongkat sihir: Willow, 28 cm, rambut ekor unicorn.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Oliver dan Cho (Orangtua)**

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 23 Juni 2020**

**Lokasi: Yellow Cottage, Midchester.**

**Waktu: 11.24 am.**

"Dustin, sayang, darimana saja, Jo sedang menunggu di dalam," kata Mom, langsung menyambutku di depan pintu.

"Aku dari latihan taekwondo, Mom," jawabku, masuk melewati Mom dan melihat Uncle Jo sedang menungguku di sofa.

"Dustin, ayo, duduklah!" kata Uncle Jo bersemangat.

"Aku sudah melarangku untuk tidak bergaul dengan Muggle-Muggle itu, Dustin," kata Mom, sudah berdiri di depanku dan mendelik.

"Mom kan tahu aku lebih tertarik pada taekwondo daripada Quidditch," kataku, duduk di depan Uncle Jo dan tidak menghiraukan Mom.

"Ya, dan itu membuatku ingin marah," kata Mom, masih mendelik. "Ayahmu dan aku adalah pemain Quidditch, mengapa kau lebih tertarik pada olahraga Muggle yang aneh itu?"

"Sudahlah, Cho, tidak apa-apa," kata Uncle Jo. "Latihan itu berguna saat dia menjadi Auror nantinya."

"Padahal ayahmu ingin kau bergabung dengan Puddlemere United," kata Mom tampak kesal.

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu, Mom, tapi aku lebih suka jadi Auror, aku lebih suka petualangan," kataku.

"Sudah... sudah, Cho," kata Uncle Jo lagi. "Dan bisakah aku bicara dengan Dustin sebentar?"

Mom mendelik pada Uncle Jo dan aku, setelah itu masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan rekan untukmu," kata Uncle Jo dengan bersemangat. "Seorang ahli."

"Ahli?"

"Aku mendapatkannya di Hog's Head, dia adalah seorang kurir permata ilegal dan ahli dalam menguntit orang-orang terkenal."

"Benarkah?" aku senang dan sekaligus bersemangat.

"Ya, kurasa dengan bantuannya 2000 Galleon akan langsung jatuh ke tanganmu, kau hanya akan menjadi penerjemah baginya."

"Terima kasih, Uncle Jo," kataku senang. "Serahkah tugas menerjemah padaku!"

"Ini tiketmu, passport dan visa..." katanya, menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu padaku. "Kau sudah menukar Galleonmu, kan?"

"Sudah," jawabku, memeriksa tiket. "Hari Sabtu ini di Heathrow..."

"Ya, aku tidak tahu nama rekanmu, tapi kau akan mengenalinya, dia pemuda sepertimu, memakai baju hijau dan jeans hitam."

"Oke!"

Perjalanan ke Venesia akan menjadi perjalanan yang mendebarkan. Aku tidak perlu terlalu menyibukkan diri karena rekanku yang ahli akan melakukannya untukku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu 24 Juni 2020**

**Lokasi: London Heathrow Airport**

**Waktu: 10. 45 am**

Aku agak terlambat sampai di Heathrow karena masih harus ke Scamander Reasearch Laboratory. Uncle Jo tidak memberikan informasi apa-apa, dia berjanji akan menyampaikan informasi penting saat kami tiba di Venesia. Sesampainya aku di terminal lima Heathrow, sudah banyak Muggle berwajah dan berpakaian aneh yang sedang menunggu pesawat. Aku mencari-cari cowok berbaju hijau dan berjeans hitam. Dan beberapa detik kemudian melihatnya sedang duduk di sana, tampak agak lemah dengan rambut pirang tipis yang rata di kepalanya seperti bapak-bapak yang setengah botak.

Tidak mungkin cowok itu! Seorang ahli (kurir permata ilegal dan penguntit orang-orang terkenal) tidak mungkin berpenampilan seperti cowok bodoh ini. Aku selalu berpikir seorang ahli harusnya lebih macho dan sedikit perlente, sementara cowok ini jauh sekali dari kesan macho dan perlente yang kubayangkan. Namun, dia adalah satu-satunya pemuda seumuranku yang berbaju hijau dan berjeans dalam jarak pandang satu kilometer, jadi orang yang aku cari pasti dia.

Yah, seperti yang selalu dikatakan Mom, aku tidak boleh melihat seseorang dari penampilannya saja, bisa saja seseorang yang kelihatannya lemah sebenarnya sangat kuat atau sebaliknya, seseorang yang kelihatannya kuat tapi pada kenyataannya sangat lemah.

Setelah menyapanya aku menyadari bahwa cowok ini agak sedikit aneh, tampak sangat tidak wajar. Aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang tidak wajar, tapi aku bisa merasakan keanehannya. Yang lebih aneh lagi, dia menolak bercerita tentang pengalamannya sebagai kurir permata ilegal dan sebagai seorang ahli pengintai orang-orang terkenal. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai meragukannya, namun sekali lagi aku ingat kata-kata Mom bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tidak suka mengungkit kisah-kisah lama.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Juni 2020**

**Lokasi: Pesawat Boeing 747SP**

**Waktu: 11.20 am.**

Cowok ini, ya, namanya Luke Spencer, terlihat benar-benar lemah. Dia tidak mampu dengan penerbangan ala Muggle ini, dia terlihat pucat dan sangat menderita. Aku yang pada dasarnya sangat baik hati merasa sangat kasihan padanya dan memberikan _earphone_-ku. Dalam hati aku memutuskan bahwa seorang penyihir hebat seperti Luke Spencer ini (kurir permata ilegal dan penguntit orang-orang terkenal) kadang bisa kalah juga oleh benda Muggle seperti pesawat terbang.

Setelah pembicaraan yang agak membingungkan tentang permintaan maaf yang tidak harus diucapkannya, dia tiba-tiba mengatakan:

"Kau kan di Ravenclaw... anak-anak Ravenclaw biasanya pintar-pintar."

"Darimana kau tahu aku di Ravenclaw, aku tidak bilang padamu di asrama mana aku di Hogwarts..." kataku, menatapnya curiga.

Dia lalu menggumamkan sesuatu tentang _Panduan Pendidikan Sihir di Eropa_. Aku tetap menatapnya dengan curiga rasanya terlalu aneh kalau dia tahu bahwa aku adalah anak Ravenclaw. Apakah dia telah menyelidikiku sebelumnya? Ya, mungkin saja, dia kan ahli dalam penguntitan, pasti dia sudah menguntitku sebelumnya untuk mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu 24 Juni 2020**

**Lokasi: Bandara Marco polo, Venesia. **

**Waktu: 12. 13 PM**

"Hai," seorang cewek Muggle cantik berambut hitam dengan mata hijau jernih, menyapaku saat aku sedang menunggu Luke yang sedang ke kamar mandi, di luar bandara.

"Hai," kataku tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Sara," katanya, mengulurkan tangan.

"Dustin," kataku, menjabat tangannya.

"Luke Spencer pacarmu?" dia bertanya langsung, tanpa takut membuatku tersinggung atau marah.

"Aku bukan gay," kataku tegas.

"Maaf," katanya, tersenyum manis. "Kupikir kalian pacaran... Boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu?"

"Aku tidak punya _handphone _dan aku tidak tahu akan menginap di mana, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan nomor telepon hotelku. Tetapi, kau bisa memberikan nomor teleponmu padaku," kataku tersenyum, tidak ada ruginya, cewek ini benar-benar cantik.

Dia memberikan kartu namanya padaku dan aku melambai padanya saat dia pergi setelah dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa aku harus menghubunginya.

Sambil memandangnya aku berpikir dalam hati, bagaimana dia bisa mengira Luke dan aku adalah pasangan gay, padahal jelas-jelas aku cowok normal dan Luke juga kelihatannya cowok normal.

_Tapi_...

Aku tiba-tiba mengigil, kita kan tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain. Bisa saja Luke Spencer ternyata menyukaiku.

Berbicara tentang Luke, aku akhirnya tahu bahwa dia adalah cowok yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Dia tidak bisa membaca peta, bayangkan ada orang yang tidak bisa membaca peta! Aku curiga dia dulunya penderita disleksia. Dia juga muntah-muntah di bus air, membuatku sangat malu.

"Kau ini, apakah kau memang mampu untuk pekerjaan ini atau kau hanya akan merepotkanku saja nantinya?" tanyaku jengkel, setelah menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

Aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura percaya bahwa dia adalah kurir permata ilegal dan penguntit orang-orang terkenal. Aku sekarang bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah cowok ini tahu arti kata 'kurir' atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menangis dan aku langsung merasa bersalah, namun aku cepat-cepat membuang perasaan itu. Tidak ada gunanya merasa bersalah karena sesuatu, biar bagaimanapun cowok dilarang menangis. Tetapi cowok ini sama sekali tidak seperti cowok, dia tampak seperti seorang gadis yang sedang sedih akan suatu. Kesan itu sangat kuat, sehingga aku berpikir apakah dia benar-benar cowok atau dia adalah cewek yang menyamar.

"Ya ampun, kau ini laki-laki atau bukan, sih?" kataku jengkel, lalu cepat-cepat meninggalkannya. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di dekatnya, bisa-bisa sifat baikku muncul dan tiba-tiba aku sudah mengusap airmatanya.

_No way, aku bukan gay!_

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Juni 2020**

**Lokasi: Piazza San Marco, Venesia.**

**Waktu: 1.00 pm**

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, menjijikkan tahu!" kataku, memandangnya sesaat, lalu pura-pura menatap peta, padahal aku sedang meliriknya lewat sudut mata.

Dia sedang memandangku dengan sangat terpesona membuatku jantungku berdebar kencang. Ini sangat tidak wajar karena aku bukan gay, aku tidak tertarik pada sejenis, aku suka cewek.

"Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau memang kurir permata ilegal, atau cuma orang tak berguna yang kerjanya hanya merepotkan orang lain dan menjadi beban!" kataku jengkel, pada diriku yang berdebar-debar dan padanya yang membuatku berdebar-debar.

Setelah itu dia menghilang, aku tidak melihatnya lagi di belakangku, dia tidak mengikutiku lagi. Dengan mengumpat kasar, aku segera kembali ke Piazza San Marco untuk mencarinya. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu mencarinya, dia adalah orang dewasa yang tentu akan bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa bantuan. Tetapi aku mencarinya juga, entah mengapa, aku ingin memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja; aku tidak ingin dia tersesat dan menghilang di Venesia ini. Dan aku lalu melihatnya, sedang duduk bersama seorang pria Italia berbadan besar yang yang memeluk pundaknya dengan mesra. Darah panas langsung naik ke kepalaku, membuatku terbakar dengan keinginan untuk langsung menenggelamkan si Italia ke dasar canal yang paling dalam.

"_È con me,_" kataku, merangkul pundaknya dan memandang si Italia dengan pandangan paling dingin yang bisa kuberikan.

_È__ con me_ artinya dia bersamaku, dan sekarang semua orang akan mengira aku gay. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, mengapa aku bisa terlibat dengan hal-hal seperti ini? Tetapi, cowok ini memang tampaknya perlu perlindungan, dia tidak bisa ditinggalkan sendiri, dan aku, entah mengapa, ingin terlihat sebagai seorang ksatria berbaju zirah untuknya. Dan hal ini membuatku tiba-tiba ingin marah, kemarahan yang membuatku semakin jauh dari diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku bukan lagi Dustin Wood yang ceria dan bersahabat, tapi sudah menjadi Dustin Wood yang pemarah dan menyebalkan.

Sementara Luke, yang tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di batinku, memandang tubuhku dengan terpesona, membuatku berdebar lagi. Dengan jijik aku bertanya, "Apakah kau—apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Dia memandangku lagi, membuatku semakin berdebar-debar dan dia tersenyum sambil berkata,"Kurasa aku mungkin menyukaimu... Kau pintar, bisa bahasa Italia, juga bahasa Korea, membantu saat telingaku berdengung di pesawat, menolongku dari Muggle aneh, dan kau juga punya tubuh yang bagus dan kau sangat tampan!"

Dan aku untuk sesaat melayang ke langit ke tujuh, kemudian terjatuh karena baru saja menyadari bahwa aku tidak memiliki sayap.

_Tidak! Aku Bukan Gay!_

Aku segera mengabaikan debaran jantungku dan bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin menciumku?" karena walaupun aku berdebar-debar aku tidak ingin menciumnya, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah-muntah. Jadi, Aku Bukan Gay!

"Aku menyukaimu, tetapi aku tidak ingin menciummu," katanya, juga tampak jijik dengan ide itu.

Jadi, apa maksudnya? Dia menyukaiku, tapi tidak ingin menciumku. Ini sesuatu yang baru untukku; tidak pernah ada cewek yang menyukaiku, tapi tidak ingin menciumku, semuanya selalu ingin menciumku. Mengapa sekarang aku jadi ikut-ikutan bodoh? Sepertinya aku memang tidak boleh tinggal terlalu lama bersamanya karena aku bisa menjadi orang bodoh.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 14 Juli 2020 **

**Lokasi: Hotel Locanda Salieri, Venesia.**

**Waktu: 8.32 am **

Sudah dua minggu kami di Venesia, menyelidiki Giorgio Vivaldi, Antonio Orsoni, dan Carlo Francesconi. Luke jadi tampak seperti seorang istri dan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang suka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, sedangkan aku kelihatan seperti suami yang pergi pagi dan pulang di malam hari, menemukan bahwa rumah sudah rapi dan pakaian sudah bersih dicuci. Aku kadang-kadang tanpa sadar sering memperlakukannya sebagai seorang cewek; merangkulnya kalau dia sudah mulai marah dan membujuknya dengan lembut saat dia tersinggung. Dia sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu dan menganggap bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar, padahal sama sekali tidak wajar karena dia adalah cowok.

Aku terbangun pagi ini dan tidak menemukan Luke di mana-mana; di kamar mandi, di lantai bawah, bahkan di restoran sekitar hotel ini. Aku mulai cemas, apakah dia berkeliaran di tempat-tempat aneh dan tersesat? Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak mungkin tersesat, dia seorang penyihir, dia pasti bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Namun, aku tetap saja cemas, aku memang sudah merasa seperti ini dalam dua minggu ini. Saat sedang mengawasi ketiga target kami, aku selalu ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan Luke, sepertinya berbicara dengannya adalah keharusan yang wajib dilakukan setiap hari.

Saat aku sedang memandang keluar jendela sambil mengira-ngira tempat keberadaan Luke, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan seorang gadis cantik, super-sexy muncul dengan handuk, tanpa apa-apa lagi, kecuali handuk yang menutupi tubuh sexy-nya. Aku terpana, apakah aku sedang mengkhayalkan hal ini atau gadis ini memang nyata? Dengan rambut basah dan tubuh putih mulus, dia tampak seperti sebuah hadiah besar bagi seorang perwira yang telah pergi lama di medan perang dan baru saja kembali. Siapa pun pasti iri pada perwira itu!

"Lucy Weasley?" aku terkejut setelah menyadari siapa bidadari ini, mengalihkan pandangan dari kakinya yang indah ke wajahnya.

Aku belum pernah melihat Lucy Weasley dengan penampilan seperti ini. Di Hogwarts kami semua harus memakai jubah hitam jelek yang menutupi tubuh dari leher sampai kaki, tapi sekarang Lucy Weasley tampak begitu nyata bagiku. Bukan sebagai salah satu murid Hogwarts, tapi seorang pribadi yang rasanya sudah kukenal lama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dia bertanya, seolah kamar ini adalah kamarnya dan akulah si penyerobot.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan _di_ _kamarku_?" tanyaku, memberi tekanan pada kata kamarku, agar dia sadar bahwa ini adalah kamarku.

Dia langsung panik dan bergerak cepat ke kamar mandi, setelah itu dia menghilang dan tinggallah aku dalam kebingungan dan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi. Apakah Lucy Weasley menguntitku sampai ke Venesia? Apakah dia menyukaiku? Dan jantungku yang memang sudah lemah ini mulai berdebar lagi dengan kencang.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 14 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel Lokanda Salieri, Venesia.**

**Waktu: 7.15 pm**

Malam ini aku kencan dengan Sara, cewek Muggle yang kukenal di Marco polo. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku pergi dengannya untuk melupakan jantungku yang berdebar-debar yang melibatkan Luke Spencer dan Lucy Weasley. Tidak ada salahnya berciuman untuk melupakan bibir Lucy Weasley yang tampaknya merah merekah sehabis mandi. Tetapi ternyata Lucy Weasley tidak ingin aku melupakannya dengan mudah, dia muncul lagi saat aku sedang bersenang-senang dengan Giorgio Vivaldi. Dengan rambut hitam, gaun putih ketat, dan sepatu bertumit sepuluh senti, dia tampak seperti selir kesayangan para raja Muggle jaman dulu. Dia mengkhawatirkan perutku yang luka kena pisau yang sebenarnya tidak begitu menyakitkan, dan aku malah lebih tertarik memandang kakinya. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh memakai gaun pendek, dia lebih cocok memakai rok panjang. Lalu saat dia mengingat dasi untukku, aku malah memandang bibirnya. Sungguh menyedihkan, aku tampak seperti remaja yang belum pernah melihat gadis cantik.

Pertanyaannya masih pertanyaan yang sama; mengapa Lucy Weasley ada di Venesia? Apakah dia menguntitku karena menyukaiku?

"Kau menyukaiku, Miss Weasley?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak menguntitmu," jawabku. "Aku kebetulan saja ada di sini."

"Jadi, kau memang menyukaiku?" tanyaku heran dan jantungku berdebar-debar lagi.

Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bersemu merah, tidak gugup, tidak salah tingkah atau pun berdebar-debar, padahal dia baru saja mengumumkan hal penting bahwa dia suka padaku, sementara aku seperti seorang pelari maraton yang sangat kecapaian, berdebar-debar dan salah tingkah. Mengapa hanya aku yang berdebar-debar, sementara dia tidak? Sial! Ini artinya dia tidak serius, dia ingin mempermainkanku karena, entah bagaimana, dia mungkin tahu bahwa aku mudah sekali berdebar-debar.

"Dom bilang aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu," katanya.

_Jatuh cinta_?

Kata-kata ini membuatku sangat marah. Marah karena dia dengan mudah mengucapkan cinta tanpa merasakan perasaan gugup, salah tingkah atau apapun. Lucy Weasley sepertinya penuh dengan omong kosong... Tetapi, aku tidak akan mudah percaya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berciuman?" kataku, memandangnya bibirnya yang cantik. "Kalau kita berciuman kita akan tahu apakah kau memang jatuh cinta padaku atau tidak."

Sebenarnya aku memang ingin menciumnya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di kamar mandiku.

"Brengsek!" dia menendang kakiku.

Benar dugaanku, ternyata dia memang tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Dia tidak ingin menciumku, bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku?

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Rialto Bridge**

**Waktu: 9.05 am**

Memandang Luke yang menyikat habis semua kue cokelat di atas meja, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah memaksanya untuk ikut bersamaku dalam mengawasi Antonio Orsoni. Sebenarnya aku sangat cemas terjadi apa-apa padanya, dia bodoh dan mudah sekali ditipu, lagi pula semalam dia tidak ada di kamar saat aku kembali. Jadi, aku bertekad untuk membuatnya tetap ada di sampingku.

Dan yang membuatku sangat marah adalah dia menggoda Linda di depanku. Bayangkan saja! Tanpa basa-basi dia menyentuh payudara Linda dan Linda hanya cekikikan, padahal aku mengharapkan Linda menamparnya atau paling bagus, melemparkannya ke canal.

"_Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya_," dia menjeritkan kata-kata itu waktu aku bertanya padanya tentang Linda.

Aku memandangnya dengan tidak percaya, aku juga cowok dan aku tahu apa yang dipikirlan seorang cowok. Sementara dia berjalan pergi, aku segera mengambil baju-baju yang bisa kuambil dan membawa pakaian itu ke bilik ganti. Aku ingin menyendiri untuk beberapa saat dan memikirkan mengapa aku harus memarahi Luke saat dia sedang bertingkah seperti seorang cowok normal. Namun, sudah ada seorang bidadari yang menungguku di dalam bilik ganti.

"Weasley," kataku, memandangku dari atas ke bawah. "Rambut hitam seperti semalam, tapi aku tetap bisa mengenalmu."

Lucy Weasley sedang berdiri dengan sangat cantik, memakai rok sangat pendek dan sebuah _blouse_ biru yang menutup dada. Dia tampak seperti... seperti apa, ya? Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata romantis untuk menggambarkannya. Dia tampak seperti, yah, seperti bidadari yang baru saja turun dari langit dan sedang mandi-mandi di sebuah telaga biru. Setelah itu terbang lagi dan meninggalkanku merana di bumi penuh penderitaan. Tetapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan si bidadari pergi dengan santainya setelah membuatku berdebar-debar.

Aku mengunci pintu bilik dan dia menggumamkan protes.

"Kau kan bisa memakai bilik lain, Dustin, biar aku di sini," katanya, memberikan pandangan memohon dengan mata birunya yang indah.

Aku tertawa.

_No way, Cara, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi sekarang! Setelah aku meninggalkanmu, kau akan terbang ke langit? Itu tidak akan terjadi!_

Dengan bahagia aku mencoba baju di depannya dan dia terpesona memandangku, benar-benar terpesona atau pura-pura terpesona agar membuatku lengah tidak ada yang tahu, aku kan tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kau hanya ingin berlama-lama bertelanjang dada di depanku karena kau tahu aku terpesona padamu, kan? Kau menikmatinya, kan?" dia tampak marah.

Dan aku lebih marah lagi, padahal dia yang membuatku terpesona sekarang malah menuduh aku yang yang membuatnya terpesona. Kalau berlama-lama tinggal bersama cewek ini aku bisa gila, dia selalu membuatku ingin menciumnya, dan itu tidak bisa kulakukan membuatku ingin marah-marah. Dia juga mempertanyakan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak perlu, seperti mengapa aku tidak berkencan lagi dengan Sara. Sebenarnya jawabannya sangat jelas, aku tidak lagi berkencan dengan Sara karena sudah ada orang lain yang kusukai, yaitu dia, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia malah merasa sedih untuk Sara dan menganggapku sebagai cowok brengsek yang mematahkan hati seorang gadis manis yang baik hati.

Ya, aku memang bisa menjadi seorang cowok brengsek di depannya karena dia yang membuatku seperti itu. Bersamanya membuatku melupakan segalanya, bahkan melupakan Luke yang seharusnya sangat kucemaskan. Sebenarnya ini sungguh mengherankan karena aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini padanya saat di Hogwarts. Aku malahan berpikir bahwa dia adalah cewek preman yang kasar dan pemarah. Tetapi ternyata dia sama sekali tidak mirip preman, siapa pun yang melihatnya sekarang pasti akan berpikir aku sudah gila kalau aku mengatakan Lucy Weasley adalah preman. Sekali lagi aku mengingat apa yang dikatakan Mom bahwa penampilan seseorang biasanya menipu.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Restoran Antico Greco**

**Waktu: 12.15 pm**

Restoran Antico Greco adalah restoran yang romantis, entah mengapa aku mengatakan romantis mungkin karena Lucy Weasley ada bersamaku sekarang. Padahal restoran ini sangat menyedihkan, kupikir sebentar lagi akan bangkrut, namun kalau dia ada bersamaku aku tetap merasa bahwa segala sesuatu romantis.

Setelah kencan sehari kami yang begitu singkat, dia membuatku marah lagi. Lihatlah, dia duduk bersama Antonio tersenyum padanya setelah dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada semua yang dikatakannya?

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Rialto Bridge**

**Waktu: 1.37 pm**

"_Aku_ _tidak_ _menyukaimu_... Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai cewek yang menjual dirinya?"

Itu adalah kata-kataku padanya. Saking marah dan sangat cemburu melihatnya bersama Antonio setelah mengatakan suka padaku, aku mengeluarkan kata-kata kejam yang membuatku sangat menyesal. Aku tahu Mom tidak akan menganggapku anak lagi, kalau dia tahu aku mengatakan hal seperti ini pada seorang cewek baik-baik. Tetapi cewek ini berbeda, aku ingin dia sakit hati karena berani membuatku cemburu dan marah.

"Terima kasih, Dustin... Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak menyapaku kalau satu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi."

_No way!_

Ini adalah permintaan yang paling tidak bisa diterima akal. Aku tidak mungkin tidak menyapanya kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia adalah satu-satunya cewek yang pernah membuatku berdebar-debar, bagaimana aku bisa berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya kalau kami bertemu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai aku selesai berpikir, ada beberapa hal yang masih membingungkanku, membuatku mencampurkan semua kejadian yang yang telah terjadi. Ada beberapa hal membuatku merasa bahwa aku sudah mengenalmu dan—ADUH!"

Aku hanya memintanya untuk diam sebentar sementara aku berpikir, dia malah mengigit tanganku kuat-kuat dan menghilang. Dan aku seperti orang sinting yang cemas tanpa sebab, mencarinya di semua hotel di Venesia sambil berpikir bahwa mungkin aku telah kehilangan seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat kusukai.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Grand Canal**

**Waktu: 8.48 pm**

Si bodoh Luke, cowok aneh yang menganggap dirinya normal, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah gay, telah memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dariku dan melakukan kebodohan tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Dia, sama seperti Lucy, telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku dan tidak bicara lagi padaku. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Luke dan Lucy sangat mirip dalam segala hal, kadang saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Luke aku selalu berpikir bahwa dia adalah Lucy, dan begitu juga sebalik pada Lucy, aku merasa bahwa aku sudah mengenalnya sebagai Luke. Luke dan Lucy sama-sama membuatku berubah dari baik hati menjadi cowok pemarah yang menyebalkan dan keduanya membuat kuharus bertingkah aneh. Lucy membuatku berkeliling Venesia seperti orang sinting dan Luke membuatku harus menyelam ke dalam canal yang dingin dan gelap di malam yang berkabut hanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel Lokanda Salieri.**

**Waktu: 9.23 pm**

Memandang Luke yang tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur, aku memutuskan sudah saatnya bagiku untuk bertindak tegas. Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri bahwa aku memang menyukai Luke.

_Tapi aku bukan gay_

Ya, aku bukan gay, dan aku tidak peduli lagi terhadap predikat apapun yang akan kuperoleh nanti asalkan Luke selalu ada bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, walaupun Lucy telah pergi, tapi Luke akan ada bersamaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Luke juga pergi.

Setelah dia sadar, aku segera menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Semula aku berharap bahwa kami mungkin akan bahagia selamanya dalam kerahasiaan, namun Luke malah tertawa keras dengan sedih membuatku malu dan ingin marah-marah lagi.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya, mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan ingin ber-Disapparate, tapi aku berhasil merebut tongkat itu dari tangannya. "Kembalikan, Dustin!"

Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengembalikan tongkat ini sampai kami berbicara jujur tentang perasaan kami masing-masing.

"Jangan menghindar," kataku. "Kau juga menyukaiku, kan? Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, kita sama-sama saling mencintai. Dan aku tidak akan tertipu dengan alasan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku memang menyukaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu, sangat mencintaimu," katanya, mendelik.

_Ya, bagus kalau begitu._

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanyaku, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kita bisa berkencan mulai sekarang, tanpa ciuman dan tanpa apa pun karena aku tidak mungkin menciummu, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku jijik, tapi aku ingin kau ada di sampingku dan tinggal bersamaku... Kita akan bahagia dengan merahasiakan ini."

Aku tidak mungkin menciumnya karena aku bukan gay, aku adalah cowok normal, tapi aku menyukainya.

Namun sesuatu yang sudah kuduga sejak awal terjadi. Dia tiba-tiba berubah jadi Lucy Weasley dan menjelaskan mengapa dia harus menyamar sebagai Luke. Aku sangat lega dan bahagia, ternyata aku memang bukan gay. Aku menyukai Luke karena dia adalah Lucy, karena diam-diam di dalam sudut hatiku aku sadar bahwa dia sebenarnya cewek.

"... Aku memang bodoh dan tidak sesuai untukmu, tapi aku menyukaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan kau, kau malah menyukai Luke, tapi aku ingin mengakhirinya sekarang. Aku tidak mau menjadi Luke, hanya untuk membuatmu bahagia," katanya dengan dramatis dan ingin pergi lagi, menghilang lagi, meninggalkanku yang juga sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Dia mengira bahwa aku gay dan ingin dia jadi Luke selamanya agar aku bahagia.

_No way, Cara, aku bukan gay!_

"Tidak... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sekarang dalam kesalahpahaman yang tentunya akan menyakitkan kita berdua... kita harus bicara... Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, dan banyak hal yang harus kita luruskan," kataku.

Tetapi dia seperti seorang yang patah hati ingin cepat-cepat kabur dariku. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya pergi, tapi aku tahu aku akan segera menemukannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghilang begitu saja setelah aku menemukannya, setelah aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia cewek dan setelah aku tahu bahwa perasaan kami sama. Kami saling mecintai, meskipun mungkin beberapa hal tidak sesuai dengan harapan kami masing-masing.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 16 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Restoran Antico Greco**

**Waktu: 12.15 pm**

Setelah malam itu, aku bertemu lagi dengannya saat makan siang. Dan seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa dia malah mengedipkan mata pada Antonio Orsoni yang jelas-jelas tertarik padanya. Tingkahnya yang pura-pura tidak peduli tentang perasaanku ini membuatku sebal. Sebenarnya, apa mau cewek ini? Dia sudah membuatku menjadi pencemburu, apakah dia ingin aku menjadi pembunuh?

Hal berikutnya yang membuatku marah, dia berpura-pura tidak sadar bahwa dia dan aku sekarang sedang dalam tahap untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"Hubungan kita?" dia bertanya, heran. "Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kan?"

Dan aku ingin sekali mengetok kepalanya, juga ingin menciumnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah memang cewek ini bodoh atau hanya berpura-pura bodoh untuk membuatku marah. Tetapi sepertinya dia memang benar-benar bodoh.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 16 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel Lokanda Salieri**

**Waktu: 1. 34 pm**

Dia muncul begitu saja di depanku saatku terbangun, sangat cantik dengan rok pendek membuatku langsung ingin marah-marah, seharusnya penyihir memakai jubah. Namun, tak apalah dia milikku sekarang, kami saling mencintai, walaupun dia bodoh, dia tetaplah yang paling bagus untukku.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Terry?" dia bertanya tampak serius.

Aku segera memutar otak berpikir cepat, setelah itu membisikkan rencanaku padanya.

"Apakah kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" dia tampak ragu.

"Ya, aku yakin pasti berhasil..."

"Baiklah."

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 16 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel San Clemente Palace**

**Waktu: 8. 52 pm**

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Lucy?" tanya Dom, saat kami sedang berada di kamar hotel.

Rose dan Al sedang duduk di tempat tidur Rose, Lucy sedang duduk di tempat tidur Dom, Terry sedang berubah lagi menjadi dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi dan aku duduk di kursi nyaman yang telah kusihir sendiri dari udara kosong dan meletakkannya di dekat jendela. Sementara Dom berdiri di depan meja rias dan memandang Lucy dengan tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Dom," kata Lucy, berdiri dan langsung berlari memeluk Dom.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati ketakutan."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji!"

"Sudahlah, Dominique," Terry keluar dari kamar mandi dan sepenuhnya adalah dirinya lagi. "Kita sekarang bisa bersama kan gara-gara ini."

Dom segera melepaskan Lucy dan menunjuk Terry dengan ganas.

"Kau! Mengapa kau kabur, hah?" dia bertanya. "Mengapa kau tidak membujukku untuk kembali padamu? Kau malah membiarkan aku pergi, kau tidak mengejarkan, tidak mencariku..." dia sekarang mondar-mandir dengan marah.

Terry tampak bingung dan salah tingkah, dia memandangku meminta bantuan, tapi aku mengangkat bahu.

"Dan malah aku yang mencarimu sampai ke Venesia... Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau mencintai pekerjaanmu, tapi kau malah meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan menyamar dan—"

Dia berhenti bicara karena Terry sudah memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku!" bisik Terry.

Mereka berpelukan.

"Hmmm..." aku berdehem setelah beberapa saat, untuk mengingatkan mereka bahwa masih ada orang lain di ruangan ini selain mereka berdua.

Terry melepaskan Dom dan mendelik padaku.

"Omong-omong, aku tetap akan mendapatkan dua ribu Galleon, kan?" tanyaku.

"Benar, dua ribu Galleon," kata Lucy bersemangat.

"Mengapa kau harus mendapatkan dua ribu Galleon?" Terry memandang Lucy.

"Sebenarnya Luke adalah Lucy yang menyamar," kata Dom.

"Apa?" Terry tersentak, dan memandang Lucy yang agak merasa bersalah. "Pantas saja, aku selalu menganggap Luke Spencer banci... Actingmu sangat jelek, Lucy!"

Kami semua tertawa, dan Lucy mendelik.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah aku bisa menerima uangku secepatnya?" tanya Lucy.

Aku memandangnya dan bertanya-tanya buat apa dia membutuhkan dua ribu Galleon.

"Entahlah, Lucy, aku akan bicara dengan Mr Jo Chang tentang ini," kata Terry.

"Buat apa kau membutuhkan dua ribu Galleon?" tanyaku.

"Er—"

"Dia hanya dapat seribu Galleon, Dustin," kata Dom. "Sisanya akan dibagi tiga untuk Rose, Al dan aku."

Aku sekarang memandang Lucy dengan curiga, cewek ini memang harus terus diawasi kalau tidak dia akan melakukan hal aneh yang membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah.

"Er, sebenarnya—"

"Sebenarnya apa?" gertakku, berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku!" balasnya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf, sekarang katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uangmu?"

"Kau tidak akan berjudi lagi, kan, Lucy?" tanya Dom.

"Berjudi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berjudi," katanya, mendelik pada Dom yang mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau aku bilang padamu kau tidak akan memarahiku, kan?" dia memandangku dan memberikan pandangan anak anjing.

"Aku tidak akan memarahimu, ayo katakan!" kataku meskipun tidak yakin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Antonio—"

"_Antonio?_" nadi-nadiku langsung berdenyut dengan cepat akibat darah panas. "Antonio Orsoni? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk jangan berhubungan dengannya lagi!"

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak memarahiku!" katanya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menenangkan diri.

"Oke, baiklah! Aku tidak akan marah... Jadi, kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak..." katanya. "Aku hanya ingin memberikannya seribu Galleon untuk merenovasi Antico Greco. Restoran itu tidak boleh brangkrut hanya karena kurang biaya dan—"

"Baiklah... tetapi, kau tidak boleh menyerahkannya secara langsung, lewat bank," kataku, tidak ingin dia bicara dengan Antonio.

"Lewat bank?"

"Ya, kita ke Canto Monti, bank sihir Italia, menukar Galleon ke Euro lalu mentransfernya ke rekening restoran itu."

"Kau akan membantuku untuk melakukannya?" tanya Lucy senang.

"Ya, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu berkeliaran di Roma sendirian."

"Roma?"

"Canto Monti ada di Roma, Lucy..."

"Oh..."

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Al tiba-tiba.

Lucy tampak memerah sedangkan aku merangkul bahunya dan berkata, "Ya."

"Fred, James, Louis dan Roxy tidak akan menyukai ini," kata Al. "Kau akan dibantai!"

"Kurasa kau tidak akan mendapat banyak masalah, Terry," kata Rose, tersenyum pada Terry. "Mereka diam-diam menyukaimu."

"Thanks, Rose," kata Terry.

"Aku tidak takut," kataku. "Banyak hal yang harus kita hadapi dalam meperjuangkan cinta."

Lucy memandangku dan langsung menciumku dengan keras di bibir di depan para sepupu dan Terry yang melongo.

Aku balas menciumnya sambil tersenyum. Ini terlalu membahagiakan untuk peduli pada penonton, untuk peduli pada cinta yang rasanya terlalu cepat. Yah, aku kadang merasa seperti itu, apakah aku tidak terlalu cepat jatuh cinta? Namun, seperti yang dikatakan Lucy cinta datang begitu saja tanpa kau menduganya. Saat kau membuka mata, melihatnya berdiri di depanmu, kau sadar bahwa kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! See you in KNG 5**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


End file.
